A Date with a Angel
by Ricebowl70
Summary: As Henry gets captured by a familiar friend, what awaits him will reenact all his fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing henry expected when he went back to see his old friend at his old studio was some cartoons and a cup of hot coffee.

What he didn't expect was to be thrust into a world of ink monsters,cults,and being knocked out by falling.

And what he didn't expect when waking up was being tied to a bed in some dark room.

He tried to pull on the ropes attaching to the bed with little use. Whoever tied him up was pretty good at it. "Hello?" He said inside the dark, ink filled room. No one responded. "Why in bloody hell did joey do this?" He shouted as he tried to break free of his bonds.

After what felt like hours, he heard a key open the door to his cell. As the person who captured him came through the door he was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't some sort of ink creature. Instead it was the shape of a young woman, thin and curling the light around her waist and thin legs. As more and more of his captor was revealed to him he suddenly realised who , or what, it was.

"Alice Angel." He said out loud, the woman quickly looking down at him , given him a better look of her face. One side was smooth and looked normal while the other had a gap where most her mouth should be and a massive black spot instead of a eye.

"Henry." She said back,smirking as she sat on a stool by the edge of the bed, the light shining off her pale legs. "Your lucky to be alive. I could of ripped out that vital organ of yours." She said, trailing a finger around her chest in the place where her heart would be.

"I guess so. Could you untie me?" He asked, chuckling nervously as the angel moved closer and let out a light giggle.

"Oh I don't think that will be happening. You have a date with an angel." She said before climbing onto the bed, her ass laying comfortably on his cheat as she put to hands on it.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Henry said back,feeling himself warm up to the angels body, her little black dress showing off all her best features as she loomed above him. He had admittedly made in mind for fanservice but slowly warmed up to her as a rival to bendy. And Joey had warmed up to her as well.

"Well your going to accept it,errand boy." She said, clawing into his chest, her sharp fingernails forcing there way into his skin. She pulled a wad of papers out of the back of her black dress,slight drops of ink staining the bed as she showed them to Henry. The images where all of Alice doing various lewd things to the staff members. Before saying a word to justify himself she started speaking again. "Your such a dirty little boy, henry. There's so many dirty thing you wanted to do to me. Guess your dreams are coming true." She said as she raised himself off his chest and began to peel down her panties.

Henry's breath quickened as she peeled of her bright white panties, a couple shades lighter then her thighs as she flicked them off the bed. As she slowly dragged her hands down his chest and onto his trousers, she slowly pulled them down, revealing his rock hard cock.

Not shortly after she slowly lowered herself down, her wet pussy dripping onto the tip as she slowly grinded against it, light sighs admitting from her mouth."Now, errand boy, are you ready for your beautiful angel to begin."

"Yes." He said quickly before hearing tutting from above.

"Yes, Mistress." She said back before waiting. She said it in the tone a mother might say when her child forgets to say please.

"Yes, Mistress" He said back, which followed a appeased chuckle from the angel.

"Good boy" She said back before lowering herself further onto Henry's cock. As barely hidden moans came from both as she began to thrust into him. Her pussy was tight,with some wet,almost ink-like substance drooled down him,making him moan louder.

As her thrusts continued down his cock, there moans become more and more pronounced, both of them losing themselves in pleasure as she bounced up and down on him, her short dress floating up and down with her as she moaned. As he slowly was pushed into her pussy, her hands slammed into his chest to take hold of his top as drool began to dribble down her chin and onto his chest.

As precum began to pour out of Henry's dick, she quickly slipped to fingers i her hole and scooped a bit of the liquid out before licking it, giving Henry a nice view of her soft tounge."You taste good, errand boy. Better then soup anyway." She said as she let his pre fluid pour to her, her slutty display only heightening Henry's dirty feelings for his creation.

"Mistress! I'm about too!" He shouted as cum began to run out of his cock and into her pussy,cum steaming out and painting her already white thighs whiter. As she pulled out of there sexual imbrace, both letting out one more moan as they did so before Alice got up and patted down her dress.

"Well, that was good. Your impressing me indeed errand boy. I'll keep you around for a bit longer" She said as she walked to the door. "I'll be back in a hour or so. Bye!" She said as she walked the door and locked it, leaving Henry with his thoughts.

(Authors note : What happens next with Henry? Watch to find out!.)


	2. Chapter 2 : A mouth of a angel

It had been about a week since Henry had been stuck in his new room. Not out of consent but out of the fact he had been tyed up. He had been living of bacon soup, which he swore that joey had edited to order to include ink. Thinking about ink had brought him back to his new partner. The Wonderful Alice Angel.

Truth be told he was a bit apprehensive the first couple sessions. But he was slowly getting used to it. She had constantly been in and out for the week, her light feet tapping down the hall as she walked. Which he could here right now.

As the door opens with a noticeable click, the angel walked through the door, the light curving of her thin body. "Finished you're meal, errand boy?" She asked, picking up one of the cans and tossing it in the air.

"I don't know how you eat this. It tastes sickening." She said before tossing the can onto the floor, walking over and sitting at the end of henry's bed.

"So, tell me this errand boy, for our little session should we try something different" She said, holding onto to the different with a lustfull edge.

"Uh, Sure!" Henry said, admittedly confused. He partly wanted to run and didn't want to know where this was going.

"That's what I like to hear. Always happy to please your Angel" She said, sounding like she was bragging as she placed both her hands on his thighs, her hands warm to the touch. He was noticeably sweating,his cock hardening as she continued her act. She then moved her head down, her warm breathes being felt on his bulge before she caught the zipper and pulled it down, her breaths building up moisture on his pants. She had moved one hand up to his pants pulling them down, his cock bouncing out as she looked on.

"As eager as ever, I see" She said half mockingly and half lustful. Henry could let out a nod before she hanged out her tongue. Her tongue was a inky black, her drool dripping down it as she looked into his eyes. She then proceeded to drag her tongue upwards, the smooth black organ making his cock twitch.

She did this a couple more times, each one slower than the last. She then reached the tip of his cock and with a glance upwards began to suck on his dick. Her warm,smooth inside made Henry moan in pleasure, sucking on his tip before moving down, a mix of ink and drool dripping down his cock.

Light moans echoed throughout the room as she began to Bob up and down on his cock, the insides of her faded paper and black coloured mouth smooth and warm, dripping with fluids, just like her pussy was at the moment. She moved one of her hands down, pushing a couple fingers down there, going in with a audible squishing noise, softly exhaling onto Henry's waist.

Precum began to drool out of Henry's cock, running down the angels throat, making the angel go faster and deeper out of anticipation. She had stuck a couple more fingers down her wet, black pussy lips, loud sounds of moaning and finger-banging echoing through the thin wall of the poorly constructed room.

After a couple more minutes of moaning and sucking, Henry came inside the angels throat, a waterfall of white liquid falling down her throat, gargling sounds coming from the angel as cum spilled out over her lips, painting them white as he stopped. She had pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy, causing a wave of pleasure to flush over her and her fluids to flush all over her fingers and the floor.

She got up, a bit of leftover cum sipping onto her black minidress, patting it down as she got up, her fluid laden fingers dripping onto the dress. Licking her lips with the smooth tongue of hers she finally spoke. "You do taste better than the soup, Errand boy." She said confidently.

"Anything tastes better than the soup" Henry said back. "Pretty sure you would taste better." He said, not really fully aware of what he was saying.

The angel looked surprise, a smirk falling onto her face. "I'll remember that next time I feed you, errand boy. Anyways, I have things to do. See you soon." She said, quietly walking out the room. Henry wasn't sure to be scared or aroused at the fact she liked what he had said. But being in there was safer than being out there with the ink creatures. He did want to visit that theme park Joey always blurted on about. But he could stay in the safety of his angel for a few more days.

(So what do you think will update first, BATIM or me? In all seriousness, sorry for the lack of updates. It's been hectic for me lately. See you next time.)


	3. Chapter 3 : A taste of a angel

Henry had been looking out the dirty blinds of his room in the broken down building that once was joey drew studios. Staying here was both a blessing and a curse. All he had eaten for a while was bacon soup, he didn't have anything to connect him to the outside world and he was plagued by ink creatures.

Except for one. And the name of that one was Alice Angel. Despite being tied to a bed he had what could be described as a partnership. He would be allowed to live and she would be allowed to "release her stress" with him. Well a part of him at least.

She was coming down the hall right now, her light feet tapping across the floor. She was a bit earlier then usual, as well as not handling a can of that revolting bacon soup. "How are we, errand boy?" She said in a half snide, half lusty tone.

"Fine. I guess. Anyways, do you have my dinner?" He asked, admittedly hungry for some form of edible food. But she did her playful little giggle before sitting on Henrys thigh, her soft, plump for her size thighs pushing onto his leg.

"I've got you a special meal today." She said in a teasing sort of voice, moving her hand up Henrys chest. His eyes lit up, a smile peeling across his face as Alice got up. But, to his dismay, she only moved up to his chest and onto his face, her feet resting on his shoulders as her ass was raised above his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confusion walking across his face, gaining another giggle out of the Angel.

"Don't you remember? You said I'd taste better then that soup. Now it's time for you to have a taste" She said slowly. Henry than proceeded to remember what happened last night, memories of her sliky tounge making his spine shiver a bit. But before he had time for a remotely witty retort to come out he mouth, her ass had suddenly came down into his face.

He had taken a sharp exhale outwards, a light moan coming out of Alice while she lied on his face, her ass was surprisingly soft and plush, her skin silky smooth against his face. After a while of adjusting to his new situation, he decided to taste, pushing his tounge into the angels black insides.

A approving moan sounded out from above as Henrys pants tightened against his cock. He went in for another lick of the angels pussy, her pussy getting gradually wetter as he went along. She let out another approving moan as he did so.

After about ten more strong, slow licks she began to move back onto his face, covering more of it with her plump white butt."Do it faster. Or I'll make sure you die under it" She said in a fuax angry sort of way. Henry obliged, moving his tounge up and down, wettness falling out her tight pussy and into his mouth. Her juices where a bit sweeter then expected despite it having a notably inky taste.

Now a cascade of moans were coming out of her mouth, inky drool falling out of her mouth. As he continued to lap up her surprisingly sweet juices, he had noticed slamming footsteps from the hall, as well as the sounds of a projector. Alice had suddenly jolted up, then proceed to jolt down just as fast, pushing her ass into Henry, his breath being fed into her pussy, quiet restrained moans coming from her as she laid by Henrys dick , her breath not helping the tent in his pants.

After about half a minute of breathing gradually warmer air, the projector sounding creature had pasted and Alice moved herself back up. "Sorry about that," She said, her hair notably being frizziled, her black hair pointing out slightly in different directions. It was a notably more soft tone as well. She smoothed down her hair, moving her hands to the tent in his pants, his pants practically breaking as she took them off. "You deserve a reward for not being a annoyance. I swear if you made me orgasm my ass would be the last thing you'd ever see. Now lick!" She said in her usual voice, grabbing your dick in one hand, her fingers and black fingernails circling his cock before tightening then and moving them, enough precum falling out during the facesitting to lube it up.

Henry continued to lap up the the girls liquids, his stomach feeling surprisingly full from it. Moans littered the room as she began to move her hips back and forth, his tounge digging deeper into her pussy as pussy juice littered all over his face. His penis was dripping more precum now, making her go even faster as she used the luscious hands against his dick.

After several minutes of lewd sounded emitng from both there genitals and there mouths, they came in unison, Henrys sharp breaths as he felt cum begin to spray out of his dick probably making her orgasm as well, a flood of inky sweet juices falling out and pouring into Henrys mouth. As they both finished, Alice got up, patting down her dress once again, looking at Henry with a smirk on her face.

"Do I taste better then the soup, errand boy?" She said, a smirk wrapping around one side of her face, since the other side didn't have any lips on it.

"Much better." He said, looking up at her with a awkward smile on his face. He never would have though he would said that a fictional character pussy juices would be better then food, despite food being to good a word for the soup.

"Well that saves me a job. You're on an all-me diet from now on" She said flurtily as she went out the door.

"Wait!" Henry said, making Alice look over. "What was with that soft voice, the "Sorry about that" voice" He said, Alice notably wincing at the mention of it.

"Nothing." She said quickly yet sternly, running out the door. Henry threw the idea to the back of his mind, he had larger things to worry about. Like projector monsters.

(Authors note : I actually got this one out faster this time. Anyways stick around because Alice's other personality is going to come out to play now.)


End file.
